disney_villainousfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Hook
Captain Hook is one of six playable Villains in the Villainous base game, The Worst Takes It All. He is from the movie Peter Pan, released in 1953. Objective Captain Hook must defeat Peter Pan at the Jolly Roger. In order to achieve his objective, you must unlock Hangman's Tree location by playing the Never Land Map. Peter Pan must be played, either by you or an opponent, to Hangman's Tree. You will then need to move him to Mermaid Lagoon, then to Skull Rock, and finally to the Jolly Roger, where you must defeat him to win the game. The order of playing the Never Land Map and playing Peter Pan doesn't matter, either of them can be played first. Realm .]] Captain Hook's Realm contains the following locations, from left to right: * Jolly Roger ** Gain 1 Power | Discard Cards ** Vanquish | Play a Card * Skull Rock ** Gain 1 Power | Play a Card ** Fate | Discard Cards * Mermaid Lagoon ** Play a Card | Move an Item or Ally ** Gain 3 Power | Play a Card * Hangman's Tree (locked until Never Land Map is played) ** Fate | Gain 2 Power ** Move a Hero | Play a Card Villain deck The following cards are in Captain Hook's Villain deck: * Boarding Party (×3) * Give Them a Scare (×3) * Swashbuckler (×3) * Worthy Opponent (×3) * Aye, Aye, Sir! (×2) * Cannon (×2) * Cunning (×2) * Cutlass (×2) * Hook's Case (×2) * Obsession (×2) * Pirate Brute (×2) * Ingenious Device * Mr. Starkey * Never Land Map * Smee These include 10 total Allies (Boarding Party; Swashbuckler; Pirate Brute; Mr. Starkey; Smee), 4 total Conditions (Cunning; Obsession), 8 total Effects (Give Them a Scare; Worthy Opponent; Aye, Aye, Sir!), and 8 total Items (Cannon; Cutlass; Hook's Case; Ingenious Device; Never Land Map). Card Gallery 3 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Fate deck The following cards are in Captain Hook's Fate deck: * Pixie Dust (×3) * Lost Boys (×2) * Splitting Headache (×2) * Taunt (×2) * John * Michael * Peter Pan * Tick Tock * Tinker Bell * Wendy These include 2 total Effects (Splitting Headache), 8 total Heroes (Lost Boys; John; Michael; Peter Pan; Tick Tock; Tinker Bell; Wendy), and 5 total Items (Pixie Dust; Taunt). Card Gallery 3 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Clarifications Once the Hangman's Tree is unlocked, it is not locked again, even if the Never Land Map is removed from the Realm. Strategy Captain Hook has a few moving parts, but is nonetheless fairly straightforward. He has four goals he needs to accomplish: # Pull Peter Pan out of his Fate deck. # Find the Never Land Map and play it. # Play as many Allies as possible to the Jolly Roger. # Once Peter Pan is at an unlocked Hangman's Tree, he needs to be moved to the Jolly Roger and defeated. 1., 2., and 3. can be done in any order, preferably simultaneously, with 4. happening last. For 1., Hook could get lucky and have Peter Pan be played by an opponent. Failing that, he will need to use Give Them a Scare, Obsession, and Worthy Opponent to find the snarky young lad. Simply play these cards whenever you draw them until Peter Pan appears (Obsession can be a bit tricky to activate, so feel free to discard it if other players don't have Heroes to defeat). Once he's out, there's no reason to hang on to Obsession or Worthy Opponent, and these can be discarded, but Give Them a Scare can still come in useful. For 2., like all Villains, Hook should be using the Discard Cards action to cycle through his deck until he draws the Never Land Map. The only cards he should never discard are Give Them a Scare and Worthy Opponent (at least, until Peter Pan arrives). If he has the opportunity, he should also be playing Allies to the Jolly Roger - Smee, Pirate Brute, Boarding Party (which should be played to Skull Rock instead for greater flexibility), and Swashbuckler, in order of priority - but those Allies should be discarded if they can't be played and you haven't drawn the Map yet. Everything else should also be discarded, except Mr. Starkey and Ingenious Device, which will be explained later. Play the Never Land Map as soon as you draw it, there's no reason to hold on to it. Once the Hangman's Tree is unlocked, your priority is to build up your Strength at the Jolly Roger. Stop discarding Allies and hoard them until you can play them. Use Cunning where you can to save Power, but don't hold on to it if your opponents don't have a strong enough Ally. While all this is happening, make use of Hook's Items. Hook's Case can net you a lot of power over the course of the game, and can also be moved around using the Move an Item or Ally action. Cutlass can be played to an Ally in play if you have nothing better to do with a turn, but should be discarded if you have something more useful to play. Cannon is very nice, and should be played if possible, preferably to Hangman's Tree, or wherever you play Ingenious Device. Once Peter Pan is at an unlocked Hangman's Tree, you want to move him to the Jolly Roger as quickly as possible. You should visit Hangman's Tree as often as you can to do this. If you managed to find and hold on to Mr. Starkey and Ingenious Device, you can win in two turns. Go to Hangman's Tree, use the Move a Hero action, then play Mr. Starkey to Mermaid Lagoon to move Peter Pan again. On your next turn, move to the Jolly Roger (or a location you've previously played a Cannon), then play Ingenious Device, use it to move Peter Pan, and Vanquish him for the win. If you're feeling extra bold, play both Cannon and Ingenious Device to the Hangman's Tree beforehand (this works best if you find Never Land Map before Peter Pan), and do all of this in a single turn. However, this strategy is vulnerable to Splitting Headache. The worst Fate card you have is Taunt, so try to keep your board clear of Heroes other than Peter Pan. You have lots of Allies in your deck, so feel free to play a couple to Skull Rock and Mermaid Lagoon to deal with Lost Boys and other children. Tick Tock should be avoided where possible. By the time Peter Pan is brought to the Jolly Roger, a competent Hook player should have more than enough Strength there to defeat him, so there should be Allies to spare to take care of the rest. Captain Hook is a strong Villain, and with good draws, can win very quickly, and is very hard to stop. Players are often reticent to Fate him, afraid of pulling out Peter Pan, but the only thing that can stop Hook is an utter deluge of Fating, with multiple Heroes in his Realm with Taunt. Category:Villains Category:Captain Hook Category:The Worst Takes It All